Ubiquitous remote access to services, application programs and data has become commonplace as a result of the growth and availability of broadband and wireless network access. As such, users are accessing application programs and data using an ever-growing variety of client devices (e.g., mobile devices, table computing devices, laptop/notebook/desktop computers, etc.). Data may be communicated to the devices from a remote server over a variety of networks including, 3G and 4G mobile data networks, wireless networks such as WiFi and WiMax, wired networks, etc. Clients may connect to a server offering the services, applications programs and data across many disparate network bandwidths and latencies. However, the services usually connected to the server via a high-bandwidth low-latency dedicated connection.
To effectively use full duplex communications to connect many clients to, e.g., one service through a server, a flow control mechanism is needed. The great disparity in bandwidth between the service and the server, and the clients and the server, presents a challenge to the implementation of the service, which must be able to provide timely information to each client according to the limits and capability of each client's connection.